Certain network architectures, such as the so-called third generation (3G) mobile networks are inherently hierarchical: numerous mobile devices communicate with a base station; data from multiple base stations are aggregated at a cellular site edge router; multiple edge routers may be serviced by an aggregation router to provide traffic onto a backhaul network, and so on. Access to the backhaul network, which may comprise highly aggregated data flows, may be provided through a lease that specifies data bandwidth per unit cost. Clearly, then, superfluous data or inefficient transfer of data on the backhaul network can prove costly.
To a user of certain network devices, e.g., mobile devices such as web-enabled cellular phones, perceived performance is affected by end-to-end transport of packets between the user's device and the Internet. The transport mechanisms by which the end-to-end connections are established and controlled bear the burden of accommodating varying transmission media and overcoming congestion at interfaces of different media access. It is well understood that 3G mobile network performance, for example, is hampered by congestion at the cellular site, which leads to poor packet delivery over-the-air. However, poor packet delivery over-the-air can trigger the transport control mechanisms used to overcome congestion, which can lead to a reduction in data flow efficiency. When such inefficiency is carried through to the backhaul network, the increased costs are in turn carried by the lessee thereof.